Decisions
by Alexandretta
Summary: John has some issues but Dorian is here to take care of business. I don't own anything about 'Almost human', I only have my imagination. I'm french so sorry by advance for my english, I hope it won't spoil everything.
1. Chapter 1

« Damn fake leg ! » John shouted, sat on the ground. He started hitting his prosthesis but it didn't change anything : it was totally jammed. He was unable to get up. Dorian arrived and kneeled beside him.

"We arrested them. All of them.

-It's perfect. Just perfect." John said hitting his leg again.

-Those new electro-magnetic weapons are very efficient. They shut some MX down." Dorian added with a light smile.

"I'm very glad you admire technologic progress. Now if you don't mind, can you help me ? That would be nice of you."

Dorian put his index on John's ankle and waited few seconds.

"Sorry John, there's nothing I can do.

-What ? How is it possible ?

-I don't know, I can't access. A component must be blown. I'm sorry.

-I can't believe it.

-You have to go and see Rudy. Come on, I'll help you to get up.". Dorian put his arm around John's shoulders and lifted him without difficulties. "There's an ambulance outside, I take you…

-No way ! I'm not leaving in an ambulance. Not a chance !

-So how do you want to go to Rudy's ?"

John lowered his eyes and sighed.

"You want me to take you ? You want ME to drive ?

-No choice." John said looking for his keycard in his pocket. "Here ! Let's go." They saw Detective Paul walking to them.

"So Kennex ? You're out of order ?

-Shut your mouth Paul !" John said without a look for him. Dorian put his arm around John's waist and brought him to the car.

"John ?" they heard from behind. Dorian stopped. They looked back to see Valerie Stahl almost coming running.

"She's running to you." Dorian whispered.

"Shut up. Hey Val.

-John, you okay ?" she asked, very concerned.

"Yeah, thanks. It's nothing. Just some electro-magnetic thing.

-Oh. I'm sorry for you.

-Thank you." He said looking at her straight in the eyes. He could see she was very worried. He wanted to take her in his arms.

"I'm DRIVING him to Rudy's lab." Dorian said. John glared at his partner for interrupting this moment.

"Yes, go. He can't remain like this. Let me know how things are going. John if you need anything.

-Thank you, Val. Maybe later, what's in the top drawer." He answered smiling.

She smiled at him too then, without a thought, she put her hand on John's arm.

"Whenever you want, John." Then she turned round and went back to the crime scene. She left John speechless.

"John ?... John ?

-What ?

-It's odd. Your heart rate is going faster." Dorian teased him.

-Didn't I tell you to shut up ?"

Dorian just smiled again and helped his partner for sitting on the back of the car. Then he proudly settled down in the driver seat. He took his time to fasten his seat-belt, to adjust his seat and checked on the rear-view mirrors.

"Take your time. There's no rush." John said, annoyed.

"Security first, John.

-I think we're good." Dorian started the engine. "And stop smiling stupidly.

-How do you know I'm smiling ?

-Oh believe me. I know." Dorian indicated left then slowly pulled out. "Unbelievable." John grumbled. His phone rang. "Kennex.

-Your leg is jammed ?

-Yes, Rudy.

-Cool ! I mean…

-How do you know this yet ?

-Valerie called me."

Dorian's smile grew bigger as he looked at John by the rear-view. John waved him to stop. "Can you look at the road please ?

"We're on our way.

-OK. I'm getting ready right away.

-Take your time. Considering our speed, I think we'll be here at nightfall.

-I can't believe you let Dorian dr…

-Bye Rudy !" John hang up. "You okay ? Having fun ?" he asked the DNR

"Absolutely not. The synthetic leg of my partner is out of order, I'm wor…

-Don't say 'out of order'.

-And how could you say it otherwise ?

John wanted to answer but didn't find anything. "Would you shut up ?" was all he found.

"OK. Since we don't talk, I'm gonna put some music on.

-Do that."

Dorian connected himself to the car radio. The chorus of "Crocodile rock" started. "I'm tired of Elton John. I'm sure you have something else. He accessed to the playlist.

"No ! Don't…

-John ?" John closed his eyes. He knew what Dorian found. "John ? Who is this band ? The Zutons ? And what is this song called 'Valerie' ?

END OF PART 1


	2. Chapter 2

John sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's an old song. I've had it for a long time.

-I know when you're lying.

-Leave me alone.

-As a matter of fact, I won't John. I don't intend to do that. I think it's time.

-For what ?

-Come on John, you're a big boy." As he was talking, Dorian called Valerie. "I think there're some things we should talk about.

-And what things ?

-You know it." Valerie picked up. "Come on what are you afraid of ? You saw her running to you and when she said 'When ever you want.', you think she was just talking about her bottle of bourbon ?

-Man, what's the matter with you ? Aren't you full charged again ? And by the way, how do you know about the bottle of bourbon ? You watched the video surveillance ? What's the matter with you ?

-So what ? It's not like there was something to see. Your simple 'Thanks a lot.' Before you go home, was quite pathetic.

-And what should I have done ?

- I have a lot of ideas in mind. A kiss would have been a good start, don't you think ?

-And what make you sure she would have agreed ?" John asked very upset.

-Of course she would ! Truth is, you're afraid, Mr Friendly." Dorian maintained. He exactly knew what he was doing.

-Oh yeah ? Of what ?

-Everything.

-That's it ?

-As long as you won't admit that, you won't be able to move on. I know what's in Dr Tilden's evaluation.

-He's incompetent.

-One of the best in town !

-Alright ! That's enough ! You know what ? I'm not afraid ok ? I'm scared to death ! Here it is ! Happy now ? I'm terrified. I'm afraid Valerie says 'no', I'm afraid she says 'yes', I'm afraid of having my heart broken again. I'm afraid of being happy because happiness doesn't last. I'm afraid she leaves me because she realises she deserves better than me. I'm afraid of his look the first time she'll see my leg and that she sees me like I'm a freak show. And in the same time, I know Maya was right. I know she saw Valerie. I know it's her. I know I don't just fancy her. But I don't know what to do, what to say. That day, I haven't only lost my leg, I've lost a lot of me. For the first time, I feel like I can find myself and Val is the one who can allow me to do that but…

-You're afraid.

-Yes, I'm afraid.

-I understand that John but you have feelings for Valerie and she has feelings for you, it's obvious. Do something. Stop hiding behind false excuses like 'We work together'. But first of all, leave Anna behind you.

-I'll… try.

-Don't try. Do. You've suffered enough. As anyone and maybe more than anyone, you deserve some happiness. If you think Valerie can bring you this, do not hesitate."

Dorian hang up leaving Valerie totally in shock.

END OF PART 2


	3. Chapter 3

Valerie couldn't believe it. She was unable to make a move, her phone still stuck on her ear. Each word of John was echoing in her brain. Suddenly, she smiled, put her phone in her jacket, excused herself to her colleagues and ran to her car. She pulled in, accelerated then put on the brakes. She wanted to see him, wanted to talk to him but in the same time, she didn't know what to say considering his emotional confusion. She closed her eyes, a stream of images invaded her mind : the first time she saw him walking to Maldonado's office. She would lie if she wouldn't admit the first word which came to her was 'Waooow". She thought about soccer, bourbon, and all the moments they had since they've met. Horns brought her back to reality. She thought that he wouldn't be a happy camper for what Dorian's done but, it was to late now, she wanted to take a shot. This time she drove off to Rudy's lab.

John and Dorian went out of the lab. It took some time but Rudy managed to fix the synthetic leg. John was demanding the key card to Dorian when he caught sight of another police vehicle next to his. He slowed down but when he saw who was getting out he accelerated.

"Valerie ? What's going on ?

-Nothing… Well, actually, a lot of things." John looked at her, confused. He saw Valerie's look turning to Dorian. John looked at his partner who still had this smile on his lips.

"What ? What has he done again ?"

She took her phone. As she was driving, she texted to Dorian to ask him the recording of the conversation earlier. Dorian stepped back then get in the car with a satisfied smile. There was nothing he could do anymore. Even if he was aware that John couldn't be able to act on his feelings, he deeply hoped that it could work. From now, everything was in John and Valerie's hands.

"What's going on ? Valerie, can you tell me…" She interrupted him when she put her hand on his arm for the second time in the day. She started the recording. In few seconds his face pallid. He took the phone from Valerie's hand, stopped the recording then gave her back the phone. He looked at her then the car. He didn't know if he had to kill Dorian first then try to explain himself to Valerie.

"I… I'm… This…

-Shhhhhh." She smiled to him. Her hand left his arm to rest delicately on his chest. Those both simple things calmed him down. She had this effect on him. John took her hand and raised it to his lips. He kissed her palm, sighing. She pushed start again on her phone as she put her forehead on his cheek. When the recording finished, she stepped back, put the phone back on her pocket and looked at him straight in his eyes.

"John," she said in her so particular own way which he liked so much, "I don't think you're a freak show, at all. I know you're damaged, physically and psychologically but there's one thing I'm sure, you're not broken. Give me a chance."

John's mouth opened and closed a several times.

"Let me come into your life."

She was dying to kiss him but she wanted him to take the first step.

"Talk to me, I don't want you to be afraid. I heard everything you said." She could feel tension all over his body, she could feel the inside battle he was dealing with.

"John, do you trust me ?

-Of course, I trust you." He immediately answered like it was the most evident thing. John understood. He knew she would always be there. For the time since he woke up, he had a certainty. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. She kissed him back as her hands slid around his waist then went up his back until they clutched his shoulders. When they broke the kiss he saw a smile on her face he hadn't seen before.

"Well, it's about time, Detective Kennex.

-I know, I'm sorry." He kissed her again.

-You're forgiven." She kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go.

-Absolutely."

He took the key card in his pocket and went to his car's door. He opened it and threw the key card to Dorian.

"You can go, wherever you want." He closed the door but opened it again.

"Thank you, Dorian.

-That's what friends are made for.

-Yes they are." He closed the door, joined Valerie's car and get in. She was ready to go. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Where are we going ?

- I don't know. And I must say, I don't care."

FIN


End file.
